Love Story
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: Seven milestones in the lives of Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. Follow their journey from their first meeting to their first child **written for xBlueEyedAngel's "Milestone" competition.**
1. First Meeting

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

**_September 1991_**

"Goodbye Dean." Susan Thomas said to her eldest son as she ushered him onto the train. "Be good at school and please don't get into any trouble."

"Bye Dean" Dean's step-father, Gary said, clapping Dean on the back. Dean just nodded at both of them, not knowing if he would be able to speak around the lump in his throat. He didn't want to go to this boarding school for wizards, he wanted to stay at home with his family, and go to his normal school where he didn't have to get his head around the fact that he was a wizard. Some old guy called Albus Dumbledore had come to their house during the holidays to explain that Dean was a wizard with magical powers. Dean had thought that It was an epic trick being played on him by his friends and had laughed himself silly as the old guy sat there and blinked at him, eventually telling Dean that he wasn't joking and performing a spell to make the family dog perform a couple of backflips. Dean had sobered up after that, listening to everything that the old man had to say to him.

He glanced at the scarlet steam engine and wondered if Dumbledore hadn't called at his door that night in August if he would be at school with his friends right now.

He placed one foot on the train and hitched a smile onto his face, waving back at his mother, Gary and his half-sisters, Rose, Martha and Amelia, who were all crying quietly. The four of them were very close. Dean blew a kiss to them before stepping onto the train and closing the door as the train left the station.

He found a window and waved at his family until the train rounded a corner and they were lost from his view. Dean turned to face the daunting hallways of the train. He knew no one at all, being from a non-magical family and all. As he walked past the carriages he saw people who were evidently _not_ in their first year at the school and others who either looked a little lost or those like him, who didn't know what the hell was going on. His eyes fell on a pair of identical girls, twins by the looks of it, who looked just as confused and lost as he did. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Dean, Dean Thomas." He said, mustering up all his courage. He had never been good at talking to anyone.

"Padma." Said the first girl, shaking his outstretched hand,

"And you are?" Dean asked politely to the second girl.

"Parvati" she said quietly, "Parvati Patil."

"Are you guys, Moogles or whatever, too?" Dean asked the two girls.

"Muggles?" said Padma "No, we're not, but we don't really know anyone here."

"Join the club." Dean said, scuffing his shoes on the carpet of the train.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out together!" Padma said brightly, "Well, if you don't know anyone and I only know Parvati and Parvati only knows me, then we'll be able to know each other!"

"Really?" Dean said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Parvati agreed, "Come on Dom! Let's find a carriage."

"Uh, it's Dean" Dean corrected and Parvati looked apologetic.

"Sorry." She mumbled and Dean waved it off.

"It's okay, let's find a carriage shall we?" Parvati smiled and held out her hand for Dean to take, he smiled back and took it, following after Padma who was navigating their way down the corridor looking for an empty carriage.

* * *

"So you guys have three younger sisters and two younger brothers?" Dean said disbelievingly quite a few hours later. Padma nodded.

"Mum and Dad weren't expecting to get two sets of twins. They wanted to have a boy really bad and they kept getting girls and then they got twin boys." Parvati explained. "What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"Three sisters" Dean said "Rose, Martha and Amelia. We're pretty close, but I wish I had a brother."

"No you don't." Padma said "They're pains in the butt, aren't they Parvati?"

"They have their moments." Parvati responded.

"So what do you know about Hogwarts?" Dean asked eagerly, wanting to know more about the place that he was going to board at for the next seven years.

"Not a lot" Parvati said, equally as excited as Dean "But we know a bit about how it works."

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and you don't want to be in Slytherin, trust me." Padma said

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Parvati said dramatically. "Gryffindor is the best, our whole family has been in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are _okay_ I guess, but Gryffindor is my first choice" said Padma. Dean nodded slowly, taking in all the information that he had just been bombarded with.

"Do they have football matches?" He asked eagerly, thinking of the West Ham Football team back home, he hoped they did, he didn't think he could survive if there wasn't some form of sport.

"Football?" Padma questioned.

"It's that game where they kick the ball around." Parvati said to her sister before turning to Dean "No football, but they have Quidditch."

"What's that?" Dean asked, confused.

"It's the wizarding equivalent of football. But it's cooler than football, it's played on broomsticks and you fly around trying to score goals. It's pretty brutal, but no one's died in years."

"Someone will vanish occasionally," said Padma.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two" said Parvati.

"That's nothing like football." Dean laughed, making a mental note to read up on Quidditch, it sounded quite interesting.

"The biggest rivalries are Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Gryffindor hasn't won the cup since Charlie Weasley, he was the best seeker that the team ever had."

"Cup? Charlie Weasley? Seeker?" Dean asked, looking at the twins.

"Oh, the Quidditch cup, it's a reward you get for winning the grand final." Padma explained "and Charlie Weasley was the best seeker that Gryffindor ever had. A seeker is the person who flies around trying to catch the snitch, which is the thing that wins you the game."

"So it doesn't have a time limit?" Dean asked.

"No" Parvati said "I think the longest game was three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so that the players could get some sleep."

"You guys know an awful lot about Quidditch." Dean said

"We've been supporting the Hollyhead Harpies since we were two." Said Padma, and before Dean could question the statement, she added "They're a Quidditch team."

"We've told you about Quidditch, now you tell us about football." Parvati said kindly.

* * *

"Patil, Padma" the Woman with her hair in a tight bun announced and Padma stepped out of line from beside Dean and Parvati, leaving the two of them standing together. The hat was placed on Padma's head and a few seconds later it shouted.

"RAVENCLAW"

Dean turned to look at Parvati, who was gaping at her sister. Dean could tell the she thought that Padma would be in Gryffindor. Padma smiled at Dean and Parvati as she walked to the Ravenclaw table before.

"Patil, Parvati" was called.

"Good Luck" Dean said in Parvati's ear as she walked up to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted after a few seconds and like that, Dean knew what house he wanted to be in, Gryffindor, with Parvati. He liked Padma, but Parvati was a lot more friendly and bubbly. He saw Parvati smile at Padma as she walked off in the opposite direction to her twin sister. The smile said _I'm fine, are you?_ And Dean saw Padma smile the same smile right back at her.

Dean watched as more people were called and sorted until.

"Thomas, Dean" Dean found himself stumbling up the stairs towards the stool. He sat down and the woman put the hat on his head, it fell down over his eyes.

"Hmm, difficult" said a voice in his ear, making him start "You're intelligent, oh yes, but you are very brave, and you have a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?"

Dean kept his eyes shut tight, hoping the hat would make its decision soon.

"No preferences? Well then, better be Gryffindor!" Dean heard the hat shout the last word to the hall and, breathing a sigh of relief, he took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Parvati.

"We really do have a lot in common don't we?" Parvati said happily "I like you Dean."

"I like you too Parvati."

* * *

**AN: Written for xBlueEyedAngel's "Milestone Competition" there will be seven oneshotty type chapter thingys in the lives of Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. Yeeew, Okay, as this doesn't really require an actual plot line the chapters **_**should **_**come up in quick succession, but I now have 7 WIP's well, 6 seeing as it's not my turn to write the chapter of **_**Finally Found You**_** but anyway… I'm trying to break through my writers block for **_**Her Name is Luna**_** and **_**What Brings Us Closer Together **_**is in desperate need of an update. **

**For any diehard Parvati/Dean shippers here, it would mean a lot if you checked out **_**What Brings Us Closer Together**_**. Because well… it's Parvati/Dean.**

**Reviews are **_**always**_** valued and appreciated**

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	2. First Date

_I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew just close your eyes, escape this town for a little while..._

* * *

**_December 1995_**

_Just ask her, Dean, just go up to her and ask. _Dean told himself after potions on Friday afternoon. _She doesn't have a date yet. Seamus told you so, just ask her._ Dean watched as Parvati and Lavender walked up the corridor giggling happily, no doubtedly discussing the Yule Ball which would occur later that night. He still remained dateless, having wimped out at every opportunity that he got to ask Parvati, his crush of four years, to go with him. Sometimes Dean wondered if she felt the same way about him, he wondered if he was being friend zoned by her. He wondered if there was another bloke in her life.

The two of them had been really close friends since the day that they'd met, on the first of September four years ago. He remembered the moment that he had lain eyes on her as if it was yesterday.

He didn't know when he had started to like her as more than a friend, he estimated that it was towards the end of first year, when they had been locked in the charms classroom overnight together and neither of them could remember the unlocking charm, which was, of course _alohamora_. They had cuddled up against each other in an attempt to keep warm and after that night, the two of them had shared something special, something that she hadn't shared with another bloke, and that was when he started to look at her in a different light. He hoped that she had thought of him in a different light after that. He wished, hoped and prayed that Parvati would like him back.

"Hey, Parvati!" Dean said cheerfully, falling into step beside her, "How did you go on the potions test?" he asked, trying to make a casual conversation.

"Not bad." Parvati said happily, "I got an E, you?"

"an A" Dean replied, "but Snape hates me."

"Oh!" Parvati said, her eyes widening, "are you insinuating that you would've done better than me if Snape _liked_ you more."

"Maybe," Dean grinned, "Maybe not." Parvati hit him playfully, as Lavender started babbling on about her dress for the Yule Ball.

"I want it to match Seamus' tie, but he won't tell me what colour." Lavender whined, and Dean saw his chance.

"Uh… Parvati, can I talk to you?" he asked, looking pointedly at Lavender.

"I'm got going, Thomas, whatever you want to say to Parvati, you can say in front of me as well." Lavender insisted, crossing her arms. Dean could see no point in arguing with her, she was as stubborn as a mule

"Yes?" Parvati said, looking up at him expectantly. Dean took a big breath and gathered all of his courage and forced the words to form.

"I was…um… wondering if you… um… want to go to the Yule Ball with me tonight." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

"Oh Dean…" Parvati said, an apologetic expression on her face as she looked up at him. "I'd love to, but I've already got a date." She said, smiling sadly at him, "I would've loved to go with you, but he asked me first, and don't you reckon that us going together would be a bit weird?"

"Weird?" Dean asked, confused, "Why?"

"Parvati wake up!" It's obvious that he fancies the pants off you." Lavender said, rolling her eyes with a sigh at her friend's obliviousness.

"What? No he does not." Parvati said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was just asking her to go as friends." Dean said, his courage abandoning him and he lapsed back into the 'friend zone'

"Seriously? It's got to be you two!" Lavender said, looking at both of them incredulously. Dean looked at Parvati only to find that she was looking at him, he looked away quickly, feeling his face grow hot, "Oh cut to the song already, it's getting boring." Lavender said.

"Nice thought." Parvati said seriously, "but completely impossible."

"Yeah…" Dean said, becoming more and more flustered by the minute, "Impossible."

"I mean, I'd love to go with him… he's my favourite bloke, but he's – you know…" she trailed off and Dean jumped in and said "a friend," just as Parvati said, "Gay."

Dean turned to her, hurt written all over his face. "I'm not gay."

"Yes you are." Parvati said earnestly, nodding at him.

"No… I'm not." Dean insisted, wondering where in the world she could be getting this from. When had he shown any interest in someone of the male gender?

"Of course you are, don't be stupid." She paused, looking at him as though he was stupid, "In the entire time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a _girl_?"

Dean floundered for words, but Parvati wasn't done shooting him down yet.

"I've known you for what, four years? Name one girl that you've paid the slightest bit of attention to?" she asked. Dean looked at her, his brow creasing, wanting desperately to yell "YOU!" and kiss her then and there. But he couldn't do it, he just couldn't, he was a bloody coward! Biting his lip, he turned and ran away leaving Parvati with Lavender. He was stupid, she didn't like him and he was wasting his time going after her, and now she thought that he was gay. He would have to stop pining after her and find someone else. He just hoped that she would realise some day that he _wasn't _gay and was only trying to impress her.

* * *

Parvati stared after Dean, realisation written all over her face. Lavender grinned at her.

"Oh my god…" she said, gesturing wildly with her hands, "Dean!" she called running after him, "Dean wait! Dean!"

"And the penny drops," she heard Lavender say from back at the end of the corridor. She could see Dean's head bobbing along in the sea of students. All she could do was to push through the crowds roughly to reach him.

She spotted him duck into a tapestry, half way up the marble staircase. Pushing and shoving the excited students out of the way she followed him through it.

"Dean" she called jogging to a halt as she spotted Dean leaning against a wall a few metres away, "Dean I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realise." She stammered, walking up to him and attempting to give him a hug.

"It was always you." Dean said, tears in his eyes, "the only girl that I've paid the slightest bit of attention to in the last four years is you, Parvati." He said.

"I know," Parvati said, tears spilling out of her own eyes at this realisation, "I'm so sorry, I-I just… I love you too." She said letting out a sob as she tried to console Dean, "I have always loved you, ever since that day on the train I knew that you would be the one that would always be there for me. And then you didn't show any interest in me or anyone else so I assumed that you were gay."

"I must've done a pretty good job of hiding it, my love for you, that is." Dean sniffed, a smile making its way across his face, "you did a pretty good job for me."

"I'm so, so sor-" Parvati's apology was cut of abruptly as Dean pressed his lips to hers. It took her a moment to process this but as soon as she did she kissed him back full force. The feel of his lips on hers just felt so right, like he was the only one that was allowed to kiss her.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart.

"About that date to the yule ball…" Parvati said, licking her lips, "I lied, I'm not going with anyone."

"Shall I take that as a 'yes' to my question?" Dean smiled.

"You assume correctly." Parvati said, and before she knew it, their lips were locked in another kiss.

* * *

"You look beautiful, did I tell you that already?" Dean asked as he and Parvati walked through the garden after a night full of dancing.

"Multiple times." Parvati laughed, tugging on his arm as they walked through the bushes, "Come on, let's go and sit by the lake." Dean obliged and let her guide him to wherever she wanted. He was just so happy that he had finally told her how he felt, that he had gotten a date with her in the same day, and most importantly, the feelings that he had for her were reciprocated.

"Today was the best day of my life." Parvati said as the two of them sat down on a log beside the lake. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because I got to spend most of it with you." She said, staring out across the frozen lake and shivered slightly, Dean smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She leant into his side and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry I thought you were gay."

"Stop apologising," Dean said firmly, "Remember what happened last time?" he said, referring to the kiss that they had shared earlier in the day.

"In that case I'll keep apologising." Parvati said, laughing softly, wrapping both of her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"This was the perfect first date." Parvati said, "thank you, Dean, for making my life a little brighter."

"You're welcome, Parvati." Dean said, kissing the top of her head, "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

**AN: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, it took me like two months to update this! And to think I said updates would come quickly *shakes head at own stupidity* **

**Well the due date for the challenge that I'm writing this for is coming up soon, so I should be updating at one to two day intervals to get all seven oneshots up :)**

**Please review so I know that you've read and/or enjoyed! **

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	3. First Fight

_And I was crying on a staircase begging you "please don't go"…_

* * *

_**May 2001**_

"Before you say anything, I know I'm late again." Dean said, shrugging his coat off and setting his briefcase down by the door. Parvati glared at him from the sofa where she was reading a book. "I'm sorry." He said, walking over to her and attempting to kiss her cheek. She pushed him away, scooting to the other side of the sofa and refusing to meet his eyes. "Hey," Dean said, his brow creasing, "What's with the hostile attitude?"

"Every day for the last six months you haven't been home on time" Parvati said, still refusing to look at him.

"I know." Dean said, sighing exasperatedly, "All the crap from work is keeping me there ages after my shift has ended."

"And you can't bring it home once in a while?" Parvati demanded, her brown eyes dancing with rage, "Dean, every night I cook us both dinner and end up eating it alone!"

"I'm sorry." Dean said, reaching out for her arm, but she shrugged him off, "Parvati, I can't help it if Shacklebolt keeps giving me all of the most important work. Need I remind you that I'm the one that's supporting both of us?"

"I know that, but seeing as you're obviously the best worker there you'd think that Shacklebolt might let you leave early once in a while." Parvati said.

"He's the Minister of Magic! I can't just ask him if I can go home early! Plus, If I didn't have this job we would be living in an apartment like Seamus and Lavender's!"

"I don't care about the apartment! Is it so much for me to ask to spend more time with you? The only times I see you are for fifteen minutes in the mornings and an hour at night. I don't see why you can't drop a few hours?!" Parvati said.

Dean lost it, "Do you want to know why I can't drop a few hours, Parvati?" he yelled, "It's because this apartment's rent is a thousand quid a week! That translates into roughly five hundred galleons. Groceries cost about a hundred and fifty quid a week, that's around seventy five galleons. Then there are the gas bills, the electricity bills and the water bills which adds up to another thousand quid. Oh, and did I mention the ten galleon fee that I have to pay every time I convert wizarding money into pounds? That's around two thousand galleons that we're spending a week! _That_ is why I can't drop a few hours at work."

Parvati looked hurt, "You're so stressed lately! You wouldn't be yelling at me otherwise. You need to drop the hours for your health as well. You only get around four hours sleep a night!"

"Parvati if I drop a few hours then we won't have enough money to keep this apartment. We'll have to move into the poky little thing that we saw when we were looking for places to live. I don't want to live there. Part of the reason that I work so hard is because I like my space and I don't want to live in some shithole with one bedroom and a kitchen and living room joined together." Dean yelled, pulling at his hair.

"You're sick, you're tired, you're stressed. Why can't you see that this job is going to kill you?" Parvati asked as Dean seethed.

"Well maybe I could drop a few hours at work if you went out and got yourself a motherfucking job! Honestly, all you do is sit around here and moan that I'm not home enough. I am trying to support both of us here and you don't do squat. All you do is spend _my_ money that you obviously don't want me to earn anymore."

Tears started to well in Parvati's eyes; he didn't honestly think that, did he?

"Dean…" Parvati said softly, her voice breaking, but Dean wasn't finished tearing her down.

"If you got a job then you wouldn't have to moan that I'm not home because you'll be out doing something with your life and it would make it easier on both of us! I'm earning four thousand galleons a week at the current rate. Two thousand is for bills, rent and food. That gives us two thousand galleons a week to save for a house, a wedding and possibly eventual kids, however If you're going to be like this for the rest of your life then I want out of this relationship now!"

Parvati felt a lump rising in her throat. What was she supposed to say to that? Taking one look at the rage in Dean's eyes she pushed herself up off the sofa and ran to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut behind her.

Once outside the apartment she let the tears start to flow down her face as Dean's words echoed inside her head. _You don't do squat. I'd be home more if you got a motherfucking job. I want out of this relationship now! _They bounced around in Parvati's head until she wanted to bash it open against the wall.

She ran down the staircase of the apartment block and out onto the street, her body heaving with sobs, thinking of nothing but the words that had just sliced her open. The worst part about it was that Dean was right, she didn't do anything. She just sat at home reading books and occasionally went to do the grocery shopping. She was useless.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve but to no avail, the tears kept coming as she walked aimlessly down the street, not knowing where to go or who to turn to. She had a feeling that Dean didn't want her in _his_ apartment anymore.

Why hadn't she gotten herself a job in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when she'd had the chance six months ago? Why did she deny the position when she was clearly the best candidate? _Because you thought that Dean would handle all of your expenses_. A sly voice in the back of Parvati's head said. She tried to ignore it, but every word was true, right down to the last syllable. She had been stupid to think that this relationship would last if she didn't help out more.

She thought she had been helping though; she made dinner for him every night, didn't she? She ran him a hot bath after work every night, didn't she? She sorted out his desk when it was a mess, didn't she?

She wasn't a princess, and this wasn't a fairy-tale. Relationships didn't last forever like they did in the muggle novels that she read in her days that she had stayed at home and thought about how Dean wasn't committed to their relationship. Looking back on it she saw that he had been in the right, he was trying to support her and all she did was be an ungrateful bitch about it.

Parvati found herself in a park. The same park that she'd come to earlier today to mope about Dean being at work. It was different at night; most places were, she missed the small children that ran around chasing the birds that flew in packs. She sat down on the same bench that she had sat on today and drew her legs up to her chest and tried to suppress her sobs which hadn't stopped since she'd slammed the door to the apartment behind her ten minutes ago. She was unsuccessful; all she could think about were the comments that Dean had thrown at her before and felt her heart break every time they bounced off the walls of her skull.

* * *

Parvati heard someone calling her name before she was fully aware of where she was and how she had gotten there. All she was aware of was that she was lying on a hard surface and it was very cold.

Everything came flooding back to her; the fight, the comments, running out of the house, arriving in the park and then now. She must've fallen asleep on the bench shortly after sitting down.

"Parvati!" she heard someone calling in the distance and she sat up quickly, rubbing her arms to keep warm, "Parvati, I'm sorry, please come home."

It was Dean. Dean had come looking for her. Maybe he really did care. Parvati was at a loss of what to do. Should she just sit there and wait for him to find her? Or should she go out and find him?

"Parvati where are you?" He called again. His voice was getting closer and Parvati estimated that he would find her in a few minutes. No point in going looking for him, she would just prolong the process by getting lost. "Parvati." She heard Dean say, his voice closer than ever. She looked up and saw him standing about twenty metres away, looking over at her.

Shakily, she stood up and started to walk towards him. She could see his face in the gloom cast by a flickering streetlight, it looked pained, like he regretted saying everything earlier. Parvati didn't blame him in the slightest, he had been right.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she started to run towards him, tears starting to stream down her face again. He held his arms out towards her as she barrelled into them.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his chest.

"No," Parvati said, looking up at him, "You were right, I don't do anything. I'll go out and get a job first thing in the morning."

"You don't have to do that." Dean said softly, "I didn't mean any of that; It just came out in the heat of the moment."

Parvati shook her head, "No, people don't say things like that unless they've been thinking them for a while."

Dean looked at the ground guiltily.

"But it's okay," Parvati said, "I don't blame you at all for yelling at me. It was a reality check that I needed."

"I shouldn't have said it so harshly." Dean muttered, "I was horrible, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I was being an ungrateful bitch."

Dean gasped, "No you weren't! You just wanted to spend more time with your amazing boyfriend."

Parvati laughed, "That too."

"Come home, please? And I promise you we'll forget that this ever happened." Dean said, taking both of her hands in his.

"Well, mister Thomas, you've got yourself a deal." Parvati said, standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: Okay I lied. Not quick succession but they'll come up in quick succession now because I need to upload 4 chapters in 2 days… so keep an eye out.**

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	4. The Proposal

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said 'marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, he'll pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say 'yes.'_

* * *

_**September 2003**_

Dean fingered the small velvety box in his pocket nervously. Today was the day that he was going to propose to Parvati.

He'd thought it over a million times and almost had the speech that he was going to give her perfect down to the last syllable. It was perfectly executed down to the last movement. He'd even recruited Seamus, whom he had still remained friends with after all these years, to help with the getting dinner reservations at Parvati's favourite restaurant in London.

All Parvati knew was that Dean was taking her out for dinner in the city, something that the two of them rarely did because it was too much trouble to find a safe apparition point.

September 1st. Even the date meant something to them. Today marked the start of his twelfth year of knowing her. Twelve years of friendship, love and hopefully she would say yes when he asked her to marry him.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me with this, Seamus." Dean said, thanking his best friend as he walked out of the door their apartment in Manchester.

"No problem mate." Seamus said, picking up his two year old daughter Tessa and leaning against the doorframe, "At least she's not pregnant like Lavender was."

"Yeah, that might've made it a bit harder." Dean laughed, giving his goddaughter a hug goodbye, "We haven't even discussed kids yet, but I'd like them someday. I'm not sure about her, but it'd be nice to have them."

"It's worth it in the end." Seamus said, looking down fondly at Tessa, "anyway, good luck tonight and a soon as you get home let me know how it went, alright?"

"Will do," Dean said as he started to walk down the stairs of the apartment block, "Thanks again for all your help."

"Go get her." Seamus said with a wink as Dean disappeared down the stairs. He adjusted his jacket and made sure that the ring was still inside his pocket. It was honestly a miracle that he had managed to keep the ring from Parvati's sights. He had bought it over three months ago when he had initially planned to propose to her, but then realised that it would be more meaningful if he proposed on September the first. The day that he had first met her twelve years ago.

The ring was something that he had agonised over for months before finally purchasing it. It had to be perfect, absolutely perfect. He had eventually decided on a ring with infinity signs interlocking all the way around it, a symbol of how long their love would last. Forever. He only hoped that she would like it.

He walked down the street towards an alleyway where he knew he could disapparated safely. Keeping the image of his living room fixed firmly in his mind, he turned on the spot and disapparated, not taking his hand off the ring the entire time.

Seconds later he appeared in their living room and whipped his hand out of his pocket faster than Seamus could dance on Saint Patrick's Day, which was pretty damn fast.

"Hi Parvati" he said walking across the room to kiss her as she put on her makeup in the mirror.

"Whoa, where'd you get the tux?" She asked in surprise, turning around to look at him.

"Just something I had lying around." Dean smiled. It wasn't a complete lie. He had borrowed it from Seamus, but he'd bought it for Seamus in the first place for his wedding to Lavender so technically it had just been 'lying around' in Seamus' closet for two years. "You look beautiful." He said, taking her hand as she rose up from a sitting position to stand next to him. He twirled her around slowly admiring her beautiful flowing purple dress.

"And you look incredibly handsome." She said, hugging him around the waist, "Thank you so much for taking me out for dinner. I've wanted to go there for ages. I still can't fathom how you got a reservation though."

"Anything for you, my love." He said, kissing her cheek, "shall we go?"

"Gladly" Parvati said, taking hold of Dean's hand, "You're apparating I take it?"

"You assume correctly." Dean said clasping one hand in his jacket pocket around the ring again before focussing on a deserted alleyway that he had scouted out earlier that week which would be their apparition point. He closed his eyes and disapparated with a small pop.

* * *

"It's been such a lovely night, thank you so much Dean." Parvati said, wiping her mouth after finishing her dish, "But what's the occasion? We almost never go out unless it's someone's birthday."

"Guess what day it is?" Dean said, his fingers closing around the ring in his pocket for the millionth time that night, this was how he was going to propose; everything was going smoothly.

"Monday?" Parvati said, confused.

"Monday, September 1st." Dean corrected, "Twelve years since I met you and Padma on the train to Hogwarts. A smile broke out across Parvati's face.

"You took me out to dinner for that? You're so sweet." She said, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Uh… not entirely," Dean said, his palms immediately starting to sweat as Parvati raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "Well, seeing as today, I've officially known you for twelve years, I thought that it would be a perfect day for me to ask you to marry me."

Dean pushed back his chair and got down on one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket with shaking fingers. Parvati gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Parvati Patil, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Dean asked with a winning smile on his face and was suddenly aware that the whole restaurant, which had been filled with the buzz of chatter before was unnaturally silent with all eyes trained on Dean and Parvati.

"Yes!" Parvati said, "Oh my god yes!" she said, flinging herself into Dean's arms as the whole restaurant started to applaud them. Dean felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders as he slipped the infinity ring onto Parvati's finger and looked into the eyes of his gorgeous fiancée.

* * *

**AN: I would love to know what you thought if you have the time, please leave me a review. **


	5. The Wedding

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a draw of my things at your place…_

* * *

_**September 2004**_

Dean wasn't sure if the butterflies in his stomach were from nerves or pleasure as he stood at the altar in the tiny church on the corner. Seamus had told him that it was natural to be nervous when you were minutes away from getting married. Any second now, Parvati would walk through those doors. Dean had never been more ready for anything in his life.

It had been a whole year since he had proposed to her and a whole year since she'd accepted. September 1st was officially the best day of his life. He met the girl of his dreams on September 1st, he proposed to her on September 1st and finally he married her on September 1st.

He glanced over at Seamus, his best man, who gave him an encouraging smile as the band began to play and Parvati entered the church, clutching her father's arm.

Dean's breath caught in his throat as she smiled up at him. She looked absolutely stunning in her long white dress that fell to her feet. He felt like the happiest man in the world as she walked closer to him. He caught sight of Padma walking behind her sister as the maid of honour. In the crowd he could see Parvati's huge family interacting with his small one. He saw his sisters in the front row next to Parvati's younger sisters and chatting away like there was no tomorrow. Dean smiled as he heard the word 'shopping' issue from Rose's mouth, the word 'fascinating' from Martha's and a happy squeal from Amelia's. It was so typical of them to be talking to their in laws about their interests' right as their siblings were getting married. Mind you, Dean loved the fact that his family got along well with Parvati's.

Parvati's face glowed with radiance as she and her father reached the altar and he handed Parvati over to Dean. He took her hands in his to find that she was shaking just as much as he was.

The priest stood between them and started to read the vows.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil." Dean and Parvati smiled nervously at each other as the priest began to jabber on about some legal jargon that Dean was sure that no one in the church understood, but had to be there or the Department of Magical Union would get sued or something.

"Do you, Dean Phillip, take Parvati Dekka to be your wife; Will you love her, comfort her, keep her and forsaking all others be true to her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Dean said beaming at Parvati.

"Do you, Parvati Dekka, take Dean Phillip to be your husband; Will you love him, comfort him, keep him and forsaking all others be true to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Parvati said with a smile and the page boys, Parvati's younger brothers offered us the rings.

"Dean, repeat after me," Said the priest, "with this ring."

"With this ring," Dean repeated.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Dean slipped the ring onto Parvati's finger.

"and all my worldly goods thee endow."

"and all my worldly goods thee endow."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"In poverty and in wealth."

"In poverty and in wealth."

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part." Parvati smiled winningly at him as she accepted the ring she was to give him from her younger brother.

"Parvati, repeat after me, with this ring."

"With this ring," Parvati said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." and she slipped the ring onto Dean's finger, making tingles rush down his spine at her touch and the cool gold that bound them for life.

"and all my worldly goods thee endow."

"and all my worldly goods thee endow."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"In poverty and in wealth."

"In poverty and in wealth."

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part." Dean didn't know what to think, the two of them were now one sentence away from being married.

"Then I declare you both bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride." He said, stepping back from the newlyweds.

Dean felt like the happiest man alive as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his wife's in a kiss that sealed the deed. He had never loved her more than he loved her in this moment. His beautiful friend had become his girlfriend, and then she had become his fiancée and now his wife. Dean didn't think life could get any better as he an Parvati stood at the altar, newly married with their lips locked in a kiss.

As they broke apart, the audience went wild. Clapping and cheering all with huge smiles on their faces. Dean saw his and Parvati's mothers, who were both crying into their handkerchiefs wave at them as they linked arms and walked back down the aisle as confetti rained from the ceiling.

Dean laughed as he shook it out of his hair and squeezed Parvati's hand in happiness. Dean would never forget the smile on her face that day.

Yes. September 1st was definitely the best day of Dean's life.

* * *

**AN: I would love it if you could give me some feedback :)**


	6. First Anniversary

_I say "can you believe it" as we're lying on the couch, a moment I can see it yeah, yeah. I can see it now…_

* * *

_**September 2005**_

"It's a girl." Seamus said, stepping out of their fire at approximately 12:01 in the morning on the first of September 2005. "We've named her Leah."

Parvati jumped off the couch excitedly where she had been sitting with Dean waiting for the news of Lavender and Seamus' second child.

"Oh Seamus, that's wonderful!" Parvati exclaimed, hugging him, "How's Lavender?"

"She's fine, tired, but fine. Listen, I must get back, she's about to fall asleep, but we've talked about it a lot and Lavender and I want Parvati to be her godmother because Dean got Tessa."

"Really?" Parvati asked, clapping he hands together in delight. "Can I see my goddaughter?"

"Well, visiting hours are closed at the moment, but you can come first thing in the morning, I'll come and get you." Seamus beamed. Parvati looked slightly disappointed.

"Okay, I'll go and get some sleep then." Parvati said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice as Seamus stepped back inside the fireplace and dropped the floo powder into the fireplace, shouting "Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." And in a rush of green flames, he was gone.

Parvati sat down on the couch next to Dean who reflexively put his arm around her. "Hey Parvati," He said, "Guess what day it is."

"August 31st." Parvati said, looking at the calendar on the wall of their living room.

"Wrong," Dean said, pointing at the clock which read 12:05am. "September 1st."

Parvati gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Happy Anniversary, my love." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"One whole year" Parvati said in disbelief, "One whole year since we stood at that altar and said our vows."

"Can you believe it?" Dean smiled and Parvati shook her head.

"Time has gone so fast! I can still remember the wedding as if it was yesterday!" Parvati said, fondling her wedding ring. Dean jumped up from the couch and scurried into the kitchen. Parvati twisted around in her seat to see what he was doing. He came back into the room with two glasses of champagne and handed one to her.

"Here's to us." Dean said thoughtfully, raising his glass into the air.

"Here's to love." Parvati said, clinking her own glass against his, "May it last forever."

"Oh I intend it to." Dean said, leaning over and kissing Parvati's cheek, "Which reminds me, seeing as it's our anniversary and all and I've avoided this topic for a year now _and_ Seamus has just had his second child, I figured that now would be a good time to talk about having kids."

Parvati looked shocked, "O-okay, what do you want to talk about?"

" Well, first of all, _do _you want them? I've seen you with Tessa and your niece, what's her name again? Meissa?" Parvati nodded, "and I can't help thinking that you'd be a great mother."

"I've been thinking the exact same thing." Parvati admitted, "You're so good with Tessa, and your eyes light up whenever Seamus and Lavender ask us to babysit. I _know_ you'd be a great father." Parvati said, "and yes, I do want children." She added.

"Great." Dean said giddily, step one complete. Commence step two. "Do you think the apartment will be big enough for children?"

Parvati looked around and nodded, "This is a big apartment, I think it could withstand a child living in it, but if we end up having two like Seamus and Lavender we may have to move into a house."

So she wanted more than one child, this just kept getting better and better. Dean nodded.

"Finances aren't a problem, we've got plenty saved up so we can afford a child or two and a bigger house if it's needed." Dean noted

"I don't see what's stopping us." Parvati shrugged.

"Well… the fact that you're not pregnant." Dean said. Parvati laughed.

"_Au contraire."_ She said and Dean shot her a quizzical look. "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

"What!" Dean exclaimed happily, "You're serious right, you're not just yanking my wand?"

"I'm serious." Parvati replied with another laugh at her husband's reaction, "You're going to be a father."

Dean was speechless. He was going to be a father. He would finally have a child to care for, to play with to raise as his own, and he was going to do it with the woman he loved. There were no words to describe the feeling. Dean must've looked like a fish out of water as he opened his mouth and closed it in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Parvati." He managed as she captured his lips with a kiss.

"Eight weeks, that's two months!" he squeaked, "but that means that the baby will be born in…" he did a quick calculation on his fingers, "March next year!"

"Well done Einstein." Parvati said, rolling her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to prepare, set up the spare room for it, get the cot and the clothes and the toys." Dean panicked.

"Dean, calm down. There's still another seven months to do all of that." Parvati said, trying to suppress her laughter at how funny she found Dean freaking out to be.

"But that goes really fast." He said, striding over to the table beside the door and grabbing the keys to the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Parvati called after him.

"To go and buy the cot." Dean called back as he prepared to apparate.

"Dean it's twelve-thirty in the morning, what place would be open?" Parvati said, rolling her eyes.

"_Touché_" Dean said meekly, coming back into the living room as Parvati shook her head.

"Honestly, I knew there was reason I was going to tell you first thing in the morning. You'd be too sleepy to freak out like this." Parvati said as Dean fidgeted with his fingernails. "Don't worry about anything Dean, _I'll _handle all the baby shopping and you paint the room, deal?"

"Deal" Dean said, relaxing immediately, Parvati knew what she was doing.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm going to visit Lavender in the morning." Parvati said, standing up and reaching for Dean's hand. He took it as she lead him back to their bedroom.

"I can't believe it." Dean said, "We're going to be parents!"

"And we're going to be amazing at it." Parvati said.

"Happy Anniversary, Parvati."

"Happy Anniversary, Dean."

* * *

**AN: If you have the time, I would really love it if you could give me some feedback. That little box below is waiting to be filled.**


	7. First Child

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine…._

* * *

_**2006**_

"What shall we call it?" Parvati asked one night in January. She was six months into her pregnancy now. She sat down next to Dean on the couch and pulled the _Daily Prophet_ out of his hands.

"Hmm, what?" Dean asked, jerking out of a doze.

"I asked what we should call the baby once it's born." Parvati repeated, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"I dunno, how about Dean Junior for a boy and Parvati Junior for a girl." Dean muttered starting to close his eyes again.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to sleep on me." Parvati said, hitting Dean awake, "why are you so tired anyway?"

"I'm getting excess sleep so that when the baby comes I won't be tired." Dean mumbled, "Seamus told me that it worked with Tessa."

"Seamus is an idiot." Parvati snorted, "You can't get excess sleep, you can only catch up on it."

"Then I'm catching up on sleep." Dean said.

"You can catch up on sleep later." Parvati snapped, slapping him on the arm to stop him from going to sleep, "We're discussing baby names now."

"I told you, just Dean or Parvati junior."

"We are not naming our child after us!"

"Fine, what do you want to call it?"

Parvati thought for a second, "I was thinking Damon for a boy and Mira for a girl."

"Mira's nice, I like Mira." Dean said, suddenly sitting up straight, "not so sure on Damon though, any other boy's names?"

"Matthew?" Parvati asked and Dean shook his head, "David? Daniel?"

"Daniel!" Dean said, "I like Daniel, Daniel's a good name."

"So Mira for a girl and Daniel for a boy?" Parvati asked.

"Only if you're okay with that," Dean said.

"I'm more than okay with that." Parvati said, kissing him on the cheek. "Just think, In three months' time we'll have little Mira or little Daniel here." Parvati said excitedly.

"We'll really be a family then." Dean smiled, pulling Parvati into a hug and placing a hand on her swollen belly, "I've never looked forward to anything more in my life… with the exception of marrying you."

* * *

"Are you sure it's not just kicking again?" Dean said, his voice riddled with panic as Parvati clutched his arm.

"Of course I'm sure!" she moaned, doubling over as another contraction hit, "This baby is coming now!"

"But it's too early! It's not due for a month yet!" Dean exclaimed, breaking out into a sweat as Parvati leaned onto his shoulder.

"Babies can come early, you dimwit now get me to St Mungo's!" Parvati screamed. The contractions were three minutes apart now and Parvati estimated that they had started while she and Dean were eating lunch earlier that day. She had dismissed them as the baby being more active because of the fact that it was due in less than a month. But around eight o'clock, while they were curled up by the fire, they had started to become more painful, and then Parvati had felt hot liquid in between her legs, telling her that her waters had broken. This baby wasn't going to wait for March, it wanted to come out now.

Dean grasped Parvati's upper arm and turned on the spot just as another contraction hit and she cried out as she remembered the rule about not apparating when you were in labour. She immediately started to panic as they appeared in the reception of St Mungos.

Parvati's hands immediately flew to her swollen belly as another contraction hit her and Dean rushed up to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, Dean Thomas, my wife has just gone into labour."

"Maternity is on the second floor, first door on the left." The witch said in a bored tone, but Dean was already supporting Parvati up the stairs.

"Dean." Parvati moaned, "We're not supposed to apparate while I'm in labour."

"Shit." Dean exclaimed, hurrying her faster up the stairs towards maternity, every possible complication running through his head. What if she lost the baby? What if the baby was born deformed? What if it was brain damaged? What if? What if?

They reached maternity just as another contraction slammed into Parvati.

"Hey can we get a bed?" Dean said, startling the Healers, but to their credit, three of them immediately started rushing around, making up a recently stripped bed and casting silencing charms around the curtains.

Dean helped Parvati onto the bed as the healer measured around her stomach.

"You're dilated eight centimetres, you'll soon be ready to push." She said, doing something with her instruments as another contraction hit and Parvati clutched at her belly. Dean slipped his hand into hers and she squeezed it hard. Damn she was strong.

* * *

Dean now knew what Seamus was talking about when he said that his hand hurt for days after childbirth. Dean was sure that Parvati had broken at least three of his fingers.

"Come on sweetheart," Dean encouraged at least four hours later, "Push."

"If you tell me to push one more time I will castrate you!" Parvati screamed, squeezing Dean's hand even tighter. The Healer assigned to them chuckled. Dean looked over at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"I've heard that one at least six times today."

"Yeah?"

"That and, "I will hex your face off" are the most popular. But my all-time favourite is "If you ever flash your man tool in front of me again I will kill you." That was some time last year." The healer laughed, bringing a smile to Dean's face.

"Oi! Can we focus on me for a second? I'm having a baby and you two are discussing the best insults that women rightfully throw at men during childbirth."

"I can see the baby's head." The healer announced, "This will all be over in about five minutes."

"Five minutes!" Parvati exclaimed, "I don't think I can last that long!"

"Sure you can," Dean encouraged, "You can do anything. Repeat after me, _I can do anything_."

"You're so ridiculous!"

"Come on, _I can do anything_."

"I can do anything." Parvati moaned as her face turned red as she pushed again.

"That's it." Dean said, "Again."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Come on Parvati, you can do it."

"I can do anything, I can do anything, I can do anything." Parvati said in quick succession as she pushed.

"Here we go," The healer said, putting on some latex gloves and getting ready to catch the baby as it came out, "Come on, Parvati, one last push."

Parvati screamed bloody murder as she pushed harder than she had ever pushed before. Twenty seconds later, the cries of a newborn baby were heard. The healer beckoned Dean over as the healer wiped the baby off.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked.

"What's that?" Dean squeaked, half in awe at the sight of his child, he couldn't see the gender at the present moment, and half in confusion as to what the hell the umbilical cord was.

"That thing," she pointed at the long, intestine like thing that was attached to his son's stomach. Dean pulled out his wand and cast a simple severing charm and his child was free.

"Here," the healer said, tying up the cord expertly, "It's a boy."

"A boy?" Parvati asked from the bed as Dean took his son with shaking hands. He was so small, so pink, so completely amazing. Dean walked to the head of the bed and handed their son to his wife. "Oh my gosh." Parvati said, tears immediately springing to her eyes at the sight of her son.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Dean remarked, "He's got your nose."

"And your mouth." Parvati said, kissing his forehead softly.

"Have you decided on a name?" The healer asked and the two of them nodded.

"Daniel," Parvati said. "Daniel Thomas." The healer nodded and ducked out from behind the curtain, leaving the new family alone. Parvati looked up at Dean.

"That may have been the most painful experience of my life, but it was totally worth it." She said. Dean leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you more."

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end! **

**If you've just found this story then I would love you forever if you told me what you liked and didn't like about it. If you've been following, I would love it if you'd keep them coming. They make my day.**

**Potter on **

**~The Original Horcrucx~**


End file.
